


The Other Half

by PsychicGirl



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Elements, The Sally/Reaper is one–sided, character exploration, major Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicGirl/pseuds/PsychicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU in which the ritual to bring Sally back brought back someone else. Someone who was never supposed to have survived the shredding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the original Being Human, nor the lovely U.S. remake. I do, however, own this fic.

_She was running toward the house again with her pathetic friends in tow. Ugh. How could she not see that it was useless. There was no way out. Even her companions realized that it was futile. And yet, she still tried. Day after day -- well, what passes for a day in Limbo -- Sally still ran toward the house. She ran toward her friends._

_Couldn't Sally see that all she really needed was him? After all, she was a part of him, as he was a part of her. They were one soul. But now, in this...place, Sally didn't even acknowledge him._

_Oh, that was not to say he hadn't tried. Those first few times, he screamed and shouted and utterly embarrassed himself trying to get her to just talk to him, but it was like Limbo had disconnected them._

_Sally couldn't hear him, or feel him. Hell, she probably even forgot about him in her desperation to return to her roommates._

_All he wanted to do was protect her. He wanted her to be safe and content, and to be so_ with him. _Couldn't she see that everything he did when they were topside was to keep her by his side. Those roommates of hers were pulling Sally away from him, from her other half._

_And so, here he was, watching her run toward a life that she should never have had in the first place and running away from him._

_He watched as they approached the door for the billionth time and waited for the disappointment. Suddenly, the door opened._

Well, _he thought,_ this is new.

_He watched as Sally selflessly, and foolishly, convinced her tag-alongs to go through the door first. It was just like her to waste an opportunity to save herself. After all, she had passed up her first Door for someone else._

_He watched, certain that she would decide that she didn't want to go back to a world she had clearly romanticized to the point of perfection since she had been in Limbo._

_However, Sally's indecision quickly vanished and he could see the moment she decided to walk through that door and abandon him._

_He made his choice. There was no way that he was going to exist without her. There was no way he could. So he ran and ran and right as she was shutting the door behind her, he squeezed through the gap._

_Darkness claimed him._


	2. Explanations and Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott introduces himself to Josh and Nora and Sally lays down the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I really have to put these up in every chapter? Just, from now on, just assume I don't own either version of this show and call it good, ok?

He blinked. What just happened? The last thing he remembered was following Sally through the door to her house and...Oh. So they made it back. Who brought them back? It was probably the vampire. Bringing people back from Limbo was heavy magic. The werewolf probably didn't have the spine to pull off something so dark.

He supposed he should take a look around and figure out exactly what was going on. Let's see. He was in that wretched apartment that Sally insists is her home. Why the woman couldn't have picked somewhere with a little more style was beyond him. He was still in his favorite black suit, which was good. If he had shown up in some form of plaid or flannel, he would probably have shredded himself back to Limbo in sheer horror.

He walked slowly toward the kitchen, taking stock of all the changes and similarities since his last visit. As he accidentally passed through part of a dining room chair, he added, _ghost_ , to the mental review of his situation.

Now, where was Sally? She had to be here. He could feel her consciousness in the back of his mind, like a whisper. She must be upstairs.

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard the voices of the wolf and his girlfriend. Nora, he believed her name was. They sounded excited. Sally must be there, then.

He followed the voices into one of the bedrooms, passed through the door and promptly froze. There, lying on the bed, was Sally: weak, and dazed, and most assuredly alive. If he were not already a ghost and if he was not above such human reactions, he probably would have passed out.

He stood there, swaying slightly, watching her friends celebrate in the fact that Sally was back with them. He could tell the moment that she saw him. Her eyes widened and her breathing became a little harsher and her focus immediately snapped to his face. Then, the wolf-bitch noticed Sally's sudden change in demeanor and she turned to look at him, although she viewed him with more curiosity than fear. He would have to change that.

"Sally," asked the she-wolf, "who is this? Do you know him?"

Sally merely gaped as if she didn't quite remember how to make words with an actual throat and vocal-chords. The man-wolf, Josh, turned in my direction, but could not seem to see me as he once would have. Interesting. Just then, however, Sally finally found her voice.

"Yes," she stammered, voice scratchy from disuse and eyes still staring unblinkingly, "This is Scott...The Reaper."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a beat of silence before both wolves leaped up in a defensive stance. Ah. So Nora had heard of him. Excellent.

"Seriously? The Reaper?" cried Josh, "Where is he? Is he ghost? How is this even possible?" His voice had begun to take on an edge of desperation.

"Josh, just calm down." said Nora, the logical one in the relationship. She turned back toward me.

"Reaper-" she started.

"Please, call me Scott."

"Um, ok. So...Scott, what exactly are you doing here?"

He gave a dramatic pause. No sense in wasting a good opportunity to make the dogs squirm.

"I followed Sally here." At this, Sally sat up with a gasp. "Come now, Sally. You didn't really think I would just vanish when you shredded us, did you? As I said, I am a part of you. As long as you exist, so do I. You can't get rid of me."

"But, when I was in Limbo, you weren't. I looked for days to make sure you hadn't followed me."

"Yes well," he gave an indignant huff, "it seemed that Limbo had created some kind of disconnect between us. I tried to get your attention, but you just wouldn't listen. It's not my fault you didn't bother to sense me."

"Sense you? I may have been a ghost, but I'm not a psychic. How exactly was I supposed to 'sense you'?" By now, Sally had gotten out of bed completely.

"As I have already said numerous times, _I am a part of you."_ Scott was starting to get angry now. The walls began to quiver and the lights flickered. On the bright-side, Josh seemed to be well on his way to freaking out. Good. He turned his attention back to Sally. "I can feel your mind in the back of my consciousness. If you had bothered to check, you would have found that you can do the same for me."

She paused and I could feel the gears turning in her brain.

"So, what? Are we like Vulcan mind-melded, or something? How come you never said anything before?"

"And when exactly would I have been able to say something? Between you watching the TV at deafening levels and trying to throw yourself in Limbo? Even if I had spoken up, do you honestly think you would have believed me?" One of the pillows from the bed went flying across the room to hit the wall.

"Ok, Ok!" said Nora. "Let's all just take a deep breath and calm down. No one needs to get violent. Obviously, you two have some issues you need to work out so Josh and I are going to go out and get dinner. Right, honey?"

"What? No! We can't leave Sally alone with him!" But Nora had already grabbed Josh's arm and was dragging the still protesting wolf out of the room and out of the house.

________________________________________________________________________

She couldn't breathe. Everything she did to get rid of him was for nothing. She shredded herself for nothing. Ok, technically she had also shredded herself to go try to rescue her friends, but mostly she just wanted the Reaper gone. Now, he was telling her that it was impossible to get rid of him and she was starting to believe him.

Just breathe, Sally. Close your eyes and breathe. You can do this. Just calm down and when you wake up, this will all have been a dream.

Except she didn't really believe that either. There was no waking up to a better world when you were a monster like her.

Sure enough, when she opened her eyes after a few calming breaths, the Reaper - sorry, _Scott_ \- was still standing there look at her like she was equal parts fascinating and disappointing.

"So, umm..." she started, hoping to break the awkward silence that had enveloped the room since Nora and Josh had left, "you followed me out of Limbo?"

It was stupid question, and by the look on his face, Scott knew it too, but at least the silence was broken.

"When I saw you leaving, I had to follow you. Without you, I can't exist. Sally, don't you get it? I can't be separated from you. Not won't. Can't."

"You really can't exist without me?"

"No. I can't."

What was she supposed to say to that? If he's telling the truth, she was stuck with him. Forever.

"Okay. So umm...if what you say is true-"

"It is."

"If what you say is _true_ , then we need to set a few ground rules." Oh god. This was it. This was going to be another incident like last year. Why did she think she could stand up to him like this? He was going to get angry and he was going to start closing all the exits and someone was going to get hurt or killed or-

"Okay."

"O-Okay?"

"Yes, Sally. Okay. I accept your conditions."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wait, seriously? Just like that? No screaming, or smashing lights, or rearranging furniture?"

Now it was Scott's turn to sigh. "No. I will abide by your rules. Being in Limbo, able to see and hear you, but without you being able to do the same for me made me appreciate your attention. So, while I do not like your 'friends' and I strongly dislike sharing you, I will attempt to be civilized. However, should you start to try and shut me out again and I will be forced to take more...drastic measures."

"Well, first: No hurting my friends. They are probably going to be wary of you anyway after what you did last time and you lashing out will just give them an excuse to exorcise you."

"...Fine."

"And no spying on people. Nobody wants to have to be on guard for ghost while they are showering or...doing other, more fun things."

"If I recall correctly, peeping was more your thing."

She glared.

Scott sighed.

"And lastly," she paused for a second, knowing that he was going to hate this, "I reserve the right to salt my door if I need some space."

Scott growled and the lights flashed.

"Look, you need to learn that I am not here to entertain you 24/7. I am alive now and sometimes I will need to be alone."

"Sally, what am I supposed to do when you are not there? Make friends?"

"You could try! Josh and Nora aren't bad."

"They're wolves."

"They are my friends." She fixed him with her best doe-eyes. "Please? For me?"

"Ugh. Fine. I will try, but I won't like it."

"I knew you would see it my way."

Now, she just had to figure out how she was going to break it to Josh that there was going to be another houseguest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Sally and Josh are going to have to figure out how to live with Scott as a permanent houseguest and Scott is going to have to learn to get along. What could possibly go wrong? After this chapter, each of the following ones will cover one episode from Season 3. I'm going to try to stick as close to canon as possible, but with Scott thrown into the mix. Let me know what you guys think. I really would like some feedback. I probably won't update another chapter for a week or so because of classes, but I wanted to get the first actual chapter out there right away.


	3. Dead Girls aren't Allowed to Have Fun (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Stevie reunite with the gang and Scott stirs up trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok. I am sooooo sorry! I meant to have this up way earlier, but I got kind of stuck. This was supposed to cover the second episode, but I have been having a lot of problems with it, so I’m just going to post what I have now so you guys have something. I’m currently re-watching the episode so hopefully, I will be able to post more soon…maybe. Oh! I probably should have mentioned this before, but this story is unbeta’d so any mistakes I make are mine. Enjoy!

Waking up the next morning was awkward, and not just because it was the first time she had slept in a solid body in over a year. No, what made the morning extra weird was the fact that when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Scott hovering over her bed, staring at her.

“Eep!” Sally shrieked and promptly rolled off the bed to the floor. “Don’t do that!”

“Don’t do what?” Scott asked, but the slight smirk on his face told her he knew exactly what she was referring to.

“Oh. You know exactly what,” Sally replied. “Don’t stand over my bed watching me sleep like some…some…Reaper-Creeper!”

“Seriously? Reaper-Creeper?”

“Yes,” Sally shot with an indignant glare, “and if you don’t stop smirking at me like that, I can, and will, make that your new nickname. I think Josh and Nora would enjoy calling you that, more than they would ‘Scott’.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Scott sighed. “Fine. I won’t watch you sleep, but being a ghost is boring! At least when I was sharing your body, I wasn’t the only one awake all the time. What did you do before I existed?”

“Well, for one thing,” started Sally, “I didn’t watch people sleep.”

Scott stared at her suspiciously.

“Okay! Fine!” Sally shouted, getting defensive. “When I first realized I was dead, I may have watched a few people sleep. But I didn’t know anyone could see me! It’s not like I knew they were going to wake up to see me hovering over them. But then I met Aidan and Josh and I realized that other people could see me and-”

She was saved from further justification by a knock on the front door.

“Hmm,” said Scott. “Company. I wonder who that is. Let’s go find out.” Scott vanished.

Sally sighed. “So that’s what that feels like,” she mumbled to herself. “When I’m a ghost again remind me to use doors.” Realizing there was no one there who could actually remind her, Sally made her way downstairs to see who was at the door. Hopefully, Scott hadn’t scared them away.

* * *

Scott vanished from what was now Sally’s room and appeared outside the door next to the visitors. Said visitors jumped as he suddenly appeared beside them. Upon closer inspection, Scott realized that he recognized the two people standing on the stairs, except that when he last saw them, they weren’t exactly people. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Hello,” said the younger of the two, “I’m Stevie and this is Nick. You’re a ghost, right?”

Scott smirked. “I’m Scott, but we’ve already met.”

“Really?” the other one, Nick, asked. “I don’t remember-“

“Yes,” Scott said, cutting him off, “although, the last time we saw each other, there was a lot more pleading.” The former ghosts stared, unsure of how to respond, but were saved by Josh opening the front door to greet his guests.

“Oh, hello,” stammered Josh. “Umm. Hi. Stevie and Nick. You guys are…alive! Ha ha.” That man practically bleeds awkwardness. It was almost painful to watch, unless you were Scott. Then, it was just hilarious.

“Yeah,” breathed Stevie, “we were just talking to Scott.” He shot Scott a wary glance. “Is he a friend of yours?”

“Aaaand you met Scott,” Josh sighed. “That’s…umm, hey, why don’t you guys come in?”

Nick and Stevie entered the house and Scott followed, but not before aiming a glare at Josh for ruining all his fun. Of course, the effect was somewhat lessoned by the fact that Josh still couldn’t see him. How annoying.

Sally chose that moment to finally stumble down the stairs.

“Scott,” she said, “don’t just disappear in the middle of the conversation. It’s super annoy-“

Scott could tell the moment she realized who the visitors were. Her eyes widened in some kind of joy and she proceeded to give each of the former ghosts a vicious hug and began jumping around.

“Oh my gosh! You guys are here! I didn’t think it worked. Did you guys wake up in your grave? Isn’t having a body great? I slept for the first time without worrying about bringing anything to our world from beyond! Of course that could be because the Reaper is kind of already here, but….oops.”

Stevie and Nick scrambled to look around.

“Whoa, whoa!” yelled Stevie. “Are we talking about the same Reaper that shredded us? The Reaper that was an evil version of you? What do you mean the Reaper is here?”

Scott cleared his throat. When the attention was drawn to him he slashed at the air with his hand and smirked at the guests. “I’m hurt that you don’t recognize me. Do you need a repeat performance?” He stepped closer to the now terrified Stevie and chuckled. “I think I can arrange that.”

Before anyone could get shredded, Sally stepped in. “Scott, cut it out. Remember what we talked about?”

“You mean about spying on people while they sleep, or about me not being allowed to hurt your friends?” asked Scott, cheekily.

“What do you think?” Sally replied with a glare. “Look,” she started before the Reaper could come up with a retort, “why don’t you go wait upstairs.”

“I’m not a dog you can order around,” shot Scott. “Stevie and I were just remembering old times, isn’t that right?” The hard stare accompanying his words ensured that Stevie only nodded and backed away from Scott in small, measured steps.

Sally sighed. So this was how it was going to be. “If this is going to work, you are going to need to compromise. So Scott, if you don’t leave this room in the next five seconds, I am going to go grab some salt and then I’m going to salt you into a corner until you can learn that scaring my friends is not acceptable.”

“So I’m not a dog, but I’m a toddler? I don’t think so!” Scott yelled. The walls began to tremble with the Reaper’s heightened agitation.  Sally remained undeterred.

“You said that we share some sort of link, right?” Sally focused her steady gaze on Scott’s face. “Well use your connection or whatever to see if I’m lying. Five seconds.”

Scott glared and the lights sparked for a few seconds before he backed down and disappeared in a huff of angry spirit particles. She may have won this round, but this was not over.

 


End file.
